I Kissed A Girl
by AnnaKendrick47
Summary: In a party, a few months before graduation, Gabriella drinks a little and kisses Sharpay. The whole school starts ignoring the two girls, and they can only trust each other. Will the leave the hate behind and fall in love? Old Pen Name: NaMeFoQFz.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

**Gabriella's POV**

It was a birthday party, a couple of months before graduation. The party was pretty great, everybody was having fun. It was the weather not too hot and not too cold. I was having fun, a kind of fun I don't have since last summer. I was sitting by Taylor, and we were both talking, since the boys were going home. We wouldn't come back late as well, but we wanted to wait a little more. It was so much fun, it was so good, I didn't want to go. I had drunk a little, but I wasn't drunk. I was just happy.

"Tay, I'll go outside a little, okay?" I said, standing up. I wasn't even dizzy, I just felt like I could do everything, like I could go around screaming, but I didn't do that. I wasn't that kind of girl.

"Okay." Taylor smiled at me and I left. I went out of the ballroom and out the backyard of the house. I breathed in and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I started walking around, holding my shoes. Until I walked towards a part of the house where no one could see me. And I saw a blond person sitting on the grass, looking at the sky.

"Melina?" I asked, thinking it was one of the girls from the decathlon team. The girl turned to face me, and I was surprised to see her there. "Sharpay?"

"Oh, hey Gabriella." She said. "If you wanna be alone, then I can-"

"No, it's okay. You don't have to go." I said and I walked towards her. I sat by her side, and for the very first time in my life; I felt good. I felt like I could talk about to her about anything. "Nice party, huh?" I asked, maybe too happy.

"Yes…" she said, looking at me strangely. Looking better at her, I could see she was really pretty; her dress was silver, and had little shiny things (I assumed it were diamonds or something like that) her hair was curly and she had silver lipstick, which was a little strange, but cool at the same time.

"Are you excited about our graduation?" I asked, again, too happy.

"Of course, who wouldn't be excited? We're graduating!" she said and giggled. Her giggle was really cute.

"Yes. The sad part is we're going in separated ways." I said. "I feel very sad too, because I just met you guys last year, and I'm already leaving."

"Well… I've been thinking about this." She said and sighed. "I think we're leaving just because we want to. 'Cause when you really love the person, there will be no world that can keep you guys apart."

I was surprised by hearing her say that, it was something so beautiful. This Sharpay was really nice, it was way different than the Ice Queen we all saw in school. There was something inside of me that was feeling a shiver, and I started shaking a little just to think I was near her.

"That was very beautiful." I exclaimed. She smiled a little at me, like she was saying 'thanks'.

"This night is amazing, isn't it?" she asked looking up at the skies. The stars were amazingly beautiful! I couldn't believe that night, it was amazing.

"Yes! I've never seen something more beautiful." I think I was saying that about _her_, but I kept that to myself. My heart and my head were now having a fight. I didn't know who to listen. "You know what?" she turned to look at me, not with that icy glare she sometimes glanced at me.

"_You_ are also very beautiful tonight, Sharpay."

"Thanks." She said and I could see she blushed a little.

"That silver lipstick makes you look like a robot." I commented and giggled a little. She also giggled and didn't mind my comment.

"Are you drunk?" she asked me.

"No, just happy." I smiled widely at her and she giggled. I didn't know what, I just felt like… like kissing her. I wasn't lesbian, I just wanted to try it.

"It explains everything." She said and giggled. She smiled at me, and I looked at her teeth showing, and the silver from the lipstick and the white from her teeth matched so well… I just had to kiss her.

I think I heard someone calling me, but I ignored it, I thought it was my imagination. The next thing I knew, I leaned in and kissed her. I didn't care if she would pull away, I just kissed. For my surprise, she kissed me back, and it was a great sensation. Our tongues danced together for a long time, and I felt like there were fireworks exploding inside of me, and like I was spinning around very fast.

Just after some time, we pulled apart, and she just looked at me with a confused face. I knew what I did was wrong, but I couldn't help it; the feeling was stronger than me. She stood up and left, I think she I saw her wiping away tears. I didn't follow her, I just looked back and saw her looking at me then going into the ballroom. I saw a couple of people staring at me, with a shocked look, and one of them had a camera. My eyes got wide, but my happiness didn't let me show I was shocked as well. I stood up and walked towards Taylor, who was one of the people staring at me with a shocked face. She just grabbed my arm and took me out of there. We went to her car and she threw my purse on my lap and started the car. I could see she was a little angry, yet I didn't understand what I've done wrong. Maybe the next day I would.

"What… what was that?" Taylor asked me.

"What?"

"That… kiss!" she suddenly exploded in anger. "Gabriella, you kissed a girl! And not just a girl, it was _Sharpay_!"

"I know…" I said. "I just… I just felt like doing it."

"Oh yeah?" She asked me. "I can't believe it, you drank enough to get wild and kiss Sharpay. Okay."

"Tay…" I said.

"Don't call me that!" she said. I was surprised by her anger, for me it wasn't a big deal. "Last year, you made the most popular kid in East High sing in a play! Now, what do you want? Make the Ice Queen a lesbian?" she looked at me quickly. I could see the anger in her eyes.

"Taylor, what's the big deal? It was just a kiss!" I said.

"But you have a boyfriend for God's sake!" she yelled. Then I remembered: Troy, oh my God! He had gone home, I can't believe myself. Now I knew why she is so angry.

"Oh my God…" I whispered, then I started to get desperate. "Oh my God, oh my God! Taylor!" I turned to her fully now.

"What do you want me to do? Save the day?"

"Just help me, please?" I begged her. "I'm not helping you with this. Of all the mistakes you've made, this is the worst!" she said. I didn't even make a lot of mistakes. I sighed and stopped talking. She slightly parked in front of my house and walked towards the door, thinking about it. I entered the house and my mother was there. She helped me going upstairs and I went straight to sleep, I didn't even change my clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Sharpay's POV**

The next day after the party, I woke up with a strange feeling inside of me. I stood on my bed the whole morning, staring at the ceiling. I didn't know how drunken Gabriella was, but she was crazy enough to kiss me. I didn't drink anything at all, but even though I was crazy to kiss her back. I can't explain it, but somehow, I don't know why I didn't stop her. I could have, I should have. But I didn't. Why? I'm not the kind of girl who dates girls, I'm not lesbian, but why when Gabriella Montez kissed me I suddenly start having strange feelings for her. I felt strange, I want those feelings out of me. I don't wanna see that girl anymore, she made my reputation worse than it already is.

I don't even know why, but tears started rolling down my face and I quickly wiped them, angrily. I'm Sharpay Evans, I never cried in front of anyone. And it won't be because of this freaky math girl that I'll cry for the first time. I never thought a stupid kiss would make me feel so confused, so bad with myself. I'm not that ashamed, because she kissed me in first place. I've never kissed a girl before, and this kiss made me feel… confused, sad, angry, I don't know. All I wanted to do was ask her why she kissed me. Because she wasn't drunk, she told me herself! She was just happy, what would make she want to kiss me! I was being nice to her.

I hoped someone would come, enter by that door and ask me if I was okay. But nobody did. Ryan saw us, and he wasn't what I called 'happy'. Mom and Dad were probably just waking up. I never told anyone, but… my dad is always a little nervous. He yells at me if I do something really scandalous, and it hurts me. Mom, in the other hand, just watches it and doesn't do anything. I'm not asking her to, I just think someone should tell him that sometimes he's being harsh. I don't even understand, he does it to me and Ryan, and it always hurt me.

Suddenly, the door of my room opened and my father entered. I rolled my eyes and sat up. He looked a little angry. He slightly closed the door and sighed, looking down. Then he decided to look at me.

"Sharpay, we have to talk." He said. I just kept staring at him. "Your brother told me what happened last night."

My eyes got wide in anger. I can't believe Ryan, I hate him! This should stay between just him and me… and the entire school, whatever, but mom and dad should never know it!

"Why did he tell you?" I sat standing up.

"It doesn't matter why, he told me. He did the right thing."

"No, he didn't! You weren't supposed to know it!" I said. "It was something personal!"

"I don't care about your stupid reasons! You shouldn't have kissed a girl!" he said, yelling again. "Do you know how this can affect our life? At work, my mates will say I have a lesbian daughter."

"Dad, I'm not lesbian." I said.

"So this better not happen again, hear me?" he said. "I don't wanna hear about it anymore. Are we clear?"

"Yes, dad." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious. If I know you kissed that girl again, you don't even know what can happen to you." He said and left. I threw myself on my bed and put my face on my pillows, and yelled with all my strength. I don't know why my dad has to be such an intruder in my life! And he doesn't see it upsets me every time he does it.

As always, I didn't cry. I never do. All I did was stand up, take a shower and go for a walk.

**No one's POV**

The next day of school, everybody was whispering and talking about the newest happening. The last party, Friday night, where the freaky math girl, Gabriella Montez, kissed the Ice Queen, Sharpay Evans.

Gabriella entered the school, with that feeling that everyone was staring at her. And they were. She hated that, it made her sick, she started shaking and she felt nauseous. She looked down and walked fast to her locker. She grabbed her books and headed to the closest bathroom. It was empty. Gabriella headed to the sink and washed her face. She couldn't believe herself; she just hoped Troy hadn't heard about that. Oh, fuck it, there was no way he wouldn't have. Gabriella didn't have anyone, she could guess her friends would ignore her, and so would all the school.

Sharpay entered the bathroom, not really hoping it would be empty. She found the brunette there. Sharpay sighed and walked towards the mirror. She looked at herself, then she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and lowered her head.

Gabriella stared at her for a few minutes, then she sighed and looked at her own reflection. She couldn't understand why a simple kiss was so wrong. Gabriella sighed and left the restroom. While she was walking in the halls, she was suddenly pulled by a hand and taken to the rooftop garden. She looked up to see Troy there. Hurt in his eyes.

"Gabby, why did you do that?" he simply asked. Gabriella thought he would be angry, exploding in anger.

"I… I don't know… I drank a little, I was happy… I just felt like kissing her…" Gabriella told him. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to."

"I just don't understand… why _her_?" he asked again.

"I don't know! I'm sorry, I was confused! I didn't know if I should listen either to my head or my heart!" she said and felt tears in her eyes.

"I'm also sorry, Gabby." He sighed. "Very sorry." Then he left. Gabriella was left alone there, holding back her tears. She just took a deep breath and walked down.

Gabriella didn't know how just one simple kiss could change so much! And the way people were ignoring her, made her feel like she really did a terrible mistake. There was nothing wrong in an innocent kiss.

Sharpay was by her locker, grabbing her books for her first class. She was waiting for her brother to come. For some reason, Ryan never seemed to come. Sharpay kept looking around, and when she saw her twin coming, she pulled him by the arm and smiled at him.

"Sharpay, don't smile at me." Ryan said. Sharpay's smile disappeared, and she was confused.

"But why?" she asked.

"You know why." Ryan said quietly.

"I don't understand why you're so mad at me, Ryan." Sharpay said.

"You kissed Gabriella." He said in a whisper.

"_She_ kissed me." Sharpay replied.

"But you kissed her back." Ryan said. "Really sis, I can't understand how could you do that?"

"Do what? Ryan, it's just a kiss. And if a man had kissed me it wouldn't be such a huge deal!" Sharpay said. "Why is it so impressing for everyone?"

"Because we didn't know you and Gabriella were lesbians." Ryan said. "Now, excuse me." Ryan started walking away. Sharpay saw that and grabbed his arm. "No, Shar. Not this time." He simply said and walked away. Sharpay sighed and closed her locker.

Sharpay walked towards her first class and noticed everyone was staring at her, and instead of whispering, they all stood quiet. Sharpay looked from side to side, to all people there looking at her. When she closed her eyes for one second, her heart was beating fast, she bumped into someone. She looked up to see Gabriella staring back at her, confused and a little hurt. The two stared at each other for one second, then they continued walking their ways to their first class.

Gabriella sat down, with the terrible feeling she had since Troy broke up with her. She couldn't stand one single class, it was killing her. The few people who were in class were staring at her, and she couldn't stand it. She put her hand in her arms and closed her eyes. The teacher wasn't even in yet, and the students hadn't come. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she grabbed it to see a message from Sharpay:

_We need to talk, come outside now_

It was what it said. Gabriella frowned and looked ahead, thinking. She stood up, grabbed her stuff and left the room. When she stepped out of the classroom, she looked to her left, but someone grabbed her wrist on her right and took her to the girl's restroom.

"We need to talk." It was Sharpay.

"You told me that already." Gabriella said.

"I know, but we really do." Sharpay said.

"Okay, what?" Gabriella put her stuff on the sink and turned back to Sharpay, who did the same.

"Well, you should know what I want to talk about." Sharpay put her hands on her hips.

"I do." Gabriella said. Sharpay didn't know what to say, so she just went on:

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I felt like doing this! I told you I wasn't drunk, I was just happy! I didn't know my happiness would make me do such thing!" Gabriella defended herself.

"People in school are treating me worse than they ever did. And that's thanks to you!" Sharpay pointed at Gabriella angrily.

"Hey, don't tell me that, you kissed me back!" Gabriella said, making Sharpay once again speechless. "But… people in school are totally ignoring me, some even called me Girl Kisser. It's killing me."

"Tell me about it." Sharpay crossed her arms. "People call me the Ice Queen since my second year here."

Gabriella sighed. That conversation wasn't going any further than that, and it wasn't making any sense! She couldn't understand what Sharpay really wanted to say.

"Sharpay, just tell me what you want to say!" Gabriella said loudly.

"Nothing…" Sharpay sighed looking down, finally stopping her acting. "Listen;" she up at Gabriella again. "that party, I was totally real to you. I talked to you the way I really am, 'cause I know you aren't a bad girl. But now, because of you, I don't have even my family! Do you know how bad is that?"

"I'm sorry, Sharpay, I really am." Gabriella said. "I wished it didn't happen. My friends ignore me, my boyfriend broke up with me, and I only have my mom. I'm sorry it happened, but my life isn't beautiful as well."

Sharpay sighed as well. She just leaned her back against a wall and put her head in her hands, taking a deep breath as her voice croaked. She rubbed her forehead and looked at Gabriella.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Not really." Sharpay said as tears formed in her eyes and she didn't let them roll down her cheeks.

"Listen, I know you're not bad, I've met the real you." Gabriella said. "If you want someone to talk to, you can call me."

Sharpay frowned at her.

"You're telling me this after…?"

"It wasn't a big deal, it was just a kiss." Gabriella said. "And… we only have each other after all, you said even your family doesn't talk to you."

"Yeah." Sharpay said.

"So, if you want to talk, you know. Just call me." Gabriella smiled and the bell rang. She grabbed her stuff and left the room. She didn't know why she did that offer to the blond, she just thought it wasn't fair for both them hate each other, what they did wasn't a big deal after all. But Gabriella entered her next class wondering. Did she do the right thing?

**Gabriella's POV**

I got home that afternoon to find my mom coming down the stairs with a photo album in her hands and the phone. I just smiled at her and said 'hi', she smiled back at me and I headed upstairs. I was tired, and I couldn't stop thinking about the offer I did to Sharpay. When I do stuff involving Sharpay I keep thinking about it, but why? I wished it wouldn't make me feel like this, like I'd regret it later.

There was a soft knock on the door and my mom got in, smiley.

"Hey baby." She smiled sweetly. "Are you hungry?"

"No, mom, thanks." I smiled at her. I loved my mom, I just wished it was only her and I, and that we would still be moving around the country in this moment, so I wouldn't have to go through this crazy thing.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked getting in. I threw myself on my bed with a loud sigh. This was a 'yes.' "What's wrong, Gabby?"

"Something happened last Friday night, I kinda kissed another person…" I said, trying to avoid the world 'girl' or 'Sharpay'. "And… because of this, everyone in school is ignoring me, and Troy broke up with me…"

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry for you." My mom hugged me tightly. "Was it that bad?"

"No, it was just a kiss mom, but…" I didn't finish.

"It was enough." She completed for me. I nodded slowly and tears formed in my eyes.

"And now, this person is also being ignored and she 'lost' her friends and family." I told her. "So, I offered her to call me if anything is bad or if she wants someone to talk to." I sighed as I laid down on my bed and started crying. "I don't know if I did the right thing."

"I don't know, does it feel right?" she asked me. I turned to look at her and I frowned.

"You mean the kiss or…?" I asked.

"Both."

"I don't know! The kiss was wrong and it was right at the same time, and now this…" I sighed. "I felt bad for this person, I mean… people are bad to him in school as well, and he doesn't have any friends."

"But the person is a boy or a girl?" she seemed to be confused.

"Why?" I asked.

"First you said like it was a girl and now you're saying like it is a boy." She said.

"Oh…" I was confused. "It was a boy. Mom… I'm so confused!"

"You do what your heart tells you to, Gabby." She smiled at me. "The rest doesn't matter." I smiled at her.

"Thanks, mom." She rubbed my arm and stood up, ready to leave the room.

"Dinner is almost ready, in case you want it." She told me and left.

I sighed and continued crying, I didn't know why. Maybe it was the breaking up, the offer, the kiss, my friends and everything. I felt worse than ever, I couldn't stop myself from crying. I would let myself cry as much as I wanted, I just hoped Sharpay would accept my offer, so_ I_ would have someone to talk to.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO **

**Sharpay's POV**

Okay, I don't know who that Montez girl thinks she is, but she just made me an offer to… be my friend? After she kissed me and caused the whole school to stay quiet when we walk through the halls? Even my_ brother_ thinks I'm a lesbian, and he stopped talking to me, to talk to the Wildcats. Well, I can't stop wondering if I should accept her offer, though. I have no friends, no one at all, right now that Ryan is gone, and my family won't talk to me until I get my dignity back, which will take _long._

Gabriella and I have to talk more rationally, without any offenses, or trying to push each other away, because if we do, we won't have anyone else. I don't know why, I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have kissed her back, I don't know why I did this anyways, I'm so stupid!

I looked out my window, and I sighed. I grabbed my cell phone, searched for Gabriella's number and I called her. Okay, I think my Ice Queen acting stops here.

"Hello?" I heard her voice.

"Hey Gabriella, it's me." I said, I'd say I sounded a little unsure.

"Oh, hi Sharpay!" she said, happily.

"Hi, listen Gabriella, I think we should talk." I said. "More rationally this time, and without offenses."

"I know." She said and sighed. "I'm really sorry I kissed you, I didn't mean to. I think I let my happiness take control of me."

"Yeah…" I sighed. "I have no problem with this, but it looks like the whole school does. And I'm sorry you lost your boyfriend."

"It's okay, I guess." She said. "I'm still sad about this, he doesn't want to me hear me explaining. But I understand him, I think I'd do the same thing if he kissed a boy, too."

"Yeah." I said. "Listen, I've been thinking about what you've said to me and I thought it'd be nice if we both got to know each other better. And also, I think I know someone we could talk to."

"That'd be good." She said.

"Yes, I hope." I said and sighed.

"Okay, listen I gotta go, I'll help my mom cooking dinner. Bye!" she said.

"Bye." I said. We both hung up and I sighed. I had a really good feeling about that.

**.**

I was sitting on a park bench waiting for my friends, Jordan and Adam, they were identical twins, sons of my parents' friends. We've been friends since before we were born, because our parents met at a Lamaze class and became good friends when they found out both women were expecting twins.

"Shar!" the two boys said and sat down, each one in one side of me. The two were really handsome and hot! They had light brown hair and green eyes. The two were basketball players, and Adam sometimes played basketball in the weekends, and Ryan and I would watch him play. We were best friends.

"Guys, I have something to tell you." I sighed. "And I want to ask you to do me and my classmate a favor."

"Okay, say it." Jordan said.

"And we'll listen." Adam finished and smiled. They did this all the time, they finished each other's sentence. Sometimes it was so annoying.

"Okay; last Friday night, I had a party, which I'm pretty sure I told you about, and this classmate of mine kissed me. And now the whole school is ignoring us, Ryan and my parents won't talk to me, and she lost her boyfriend."

"Poor girl." Adam said.

"And what's the favor you want us to do?" Jordan asked and I smirked, thinking.

**.**

**Gabriella's POV**

I walked down the stairs, feeling a lot better. I'm happy she called; I just hope this time we're going to get to know each other better really lasts, and with time, the school understands this and forgives us. Okay, I'm creating a fairy tale here.

"Mom?" I asked entering the kitchen. She puts everything down on the table and I can say I was surprised. "Didn't you say you wanted my help?"

"It's okay." She said. "Next time you can help me."

"Okay." I said, feeling guilty I left her waiting. "Mom, I have something to confess to you." I sat down and she sat in front of me. "Remember when I said the person I had kissed was a boy?" she nodded. "Well, I lied. It was really a girl."

"A girl?" she asked. I nodded.

"Mom, I just want you to know that I'm not a lesbian, maybe I let my happiness take control of me." I said.

"It's okay, Gabby. I wouldn't stop liking you for being a lesbian." She told me. "I love you through everything."

"Thanks, mom." I smiled. "She just called me, and I was thinking… maybe I could invite her to come here sometime, would that be okay?"

"Sure, bring your friend here." she said. "Maybe I can make some cookies."

"Yes, sure mom." Gabriella said she sighed as she put some rice on her foot.

"Honey, tomorrow your cousin is coming over to stay a couple of days." She told me.

"Jenny?" I asked, she nodded as she took a sip of her juice, which I had no idea what it was. "Jenny is the best, maybe she can help us solving this problem."

"You know, my mother used to tell me; nothing is a problem unless we make it a problem." She said and I frowned in confusion. "Think about it honey."

Certainly I'll do, I'm not sure I understood. After dinner, I went up to my room and did my homework. When I was too tired I went to sleep.

**.**

The next day at school, I received that cold looks from every single person, and nobody was talking. Okay, I _had_ kissed a girl after all, but I didn't feel like it was wrong; for me, it wasn't a big deal. I just couldn't get why the whole student body was like this. I can bet there are girls here in school are lesbians, why don't they stare at_ them_ this way?

The whole day was too hard to bear, but I just did it. At lunch, I sat alone in a table in the middle of the jock's table and my friend's. I buried my face in my arms and felt like dying. I didn't know how Sharpay could do this. I suddenly felt a warm hand touch my arm and I looked up.

"Hey." Sharpay said sitting next to me. I could feel a lot of pair of eyes on us. "I can see you're not very well."

"Yeah. I lost my boyfriend, my friends, and now the whole school thinks I'm a lesbian." I told and sighed heavily.

"They're stupid, you don't need them." She said. "But I have something to tell you." She smirked. I stared at her confused. "I have some friends, Jordan and Adam, who can help us."

"Doing what?" I asked confused.

"Getting out dignity back." She said.

"And how exactly will they do this?" I asked. She looked around and whispered the whole plan in my ear. I didn't like it actually, it sound so bitchy. When she sat back on her seat, I looked at her and shook my head. "I actually didn't like it, Sharpay. If the school is not okay with this, I'd like to wait until it all passes."

"Really?" she asked frowning.

"Really." I said.

"But we all could hang out. My cousin, Jenny, is coming here for a couple of days. We could go something, watch movies, it'd be fun."

"Yeah." She seemed to think for a while. "Okay, do you think we could go shopping this afternoon? I'd really want you to meet my friends."

"Uh… I don't know, Jenny is coming today."

"She can go with us." She smiled.

"Alright then." I said. She was about to stand up, but I noticed her looking around, maybe looking for a table. There were only four people that weren't staring at us. What's up with these people?

"You can stay here if you want." I said looking down at my food.

"Really?" she turned to look at me. "Yes. You're not going to find another place to sit, trust me." I said. She smiled.

Lunch was fun. We talked about a lot of things. She was being very nice, very different. People were staring, but I didn't care. I actually liked this Sharpay, it was the same I talked to in the party. I just hope I can control myself this time and not kiss her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THREE **

**Sharpay's POV**

I was standing in my walk-in closet, thinking of an outfit to wear that afternoon. I knew, there would be no one to impress, but still, I am Sharpay Evans, I always have the obligation to look pretty.

I put on a strapless dress and a white jacket. I pulled my hair on a pony tail and then did my makeup. Once I was ready, I grabbed my purse and walked downstairs. I saw my mother sitting in the living room, talking on the phone, lots of paper in her hand as she held her glasses in the other. My dad was next to her, paying attention to her conversation, apparently. I just made my way to the door, but my mom caught me. She gave the phone to my dad and walked towards me.

"Where are you going?"

"Out with some friends." I said.

"Not that girl, I hope." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"First of all, no it's Adam and Jordan." I saw a small smile appear on her lips. "And second, 'that girl' is named Gabriella, and if I want to see her, you can't forbid me." With this, I walked out of the door, but I didn't slam it. I walked into my car and sighed.

When I got in the mall, I saw my twin friends there, smiling at me. After you get to know them better, you realize that they are nothing alike; Adam's face is more round, and he's more of a player, while Jordan is a little shorter, something like an inch or two, and he's the kind of guy who doesn't like to play with a girl's heart.

"Hi blondie." Adam smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop it, Adam, I told you I don't like it when you call me that." I said while hugging Jordan. He hugged me tight.

"Yeah, stop it bro." Jordan said and the two giggled. I felt like a hamster with the two. They were very tall, taller than some guys in the basketball team in my school actually.

"So, where's your friend?" Jordan asked, still holding me tight. I rested my head on his chest and took a deep breath. I loved it when they hugged me, I felt safe.

"Coming. I said we'd meet her in front of the movies." I said.

"Okay, let's get going." Adam said. "Blondie."

I frowned at him and Jordan held me tighter. He put his left arm around my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around him and we headed to the cinema. Adam and Jordan went discussing about my nickname. Adam, saying I was actually blond, so there was nothing wrong about calling me that, Jordan, saying I didn't like it so Adam should respect my opinion. I just giggled listening to them. I knew it wasn't a fight, it was just to make me laugh. This was something they did very often actually.

I pulled apart from Jordan for a moment, because I had to laugh at what he had said, when I saw Gabriella and a girl that looked a lot like her walking towards us. I held back my laughter and walked towards the two.

"Hi girls." I smiled and looked at the girl. She looked a lot like Gabriella, but she had green eyes. "Oh my God, is this your twin?"

"No, this is Jenny, my cousin." Gabriella giggled.

"You two look a lot alike." I said.

"Yeah, we hear that very often." Jenny said.

"Come here meet my friends." I said. "This is Jordan and this is Adam."

They both smiled as the two girls just stared at them.

"What's wrong with them?" Adam asked me.

"Nothing." I said.

"I'm sorry it's just you two look exactly alike!" Jenny said.

"I know, we're twins." Jordan said.

"Yeah, we can see that." Gabriella said.

"Don't worry, after you get to know them better, you learn how to tell them apart." I said and looked at Jenny. "Now, I see you didn't introduce me, let me do that. I'm Sharpay." I smiled. "Now, let's get going? There's something I want to show Gabriella."

We walked around the mall, I was buying practically everything I saw, and almost everything was pink, of course. Gabriella and Jenny looked excited the whole time, while Adam and Jordan looked tired. Of course, carrying our bags back and forth. Normally Ryan would do that for me, but he didn't want to talk to me, and he wouldn't especially with Gabriella around.

"Hey, look!" I said grabbing Gabriella by the arm.

"You almost made me break my ankle here." she said. I pointed the red dress in front of us.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"Wow, this is gorgeous!" she said looking up at the dress.

"I wonder if they have it in pink." I tilted my head. She giggled.

"Always Sharpay." Gabriella said.

"Of course." I raised an eyebrow at her, smiling. "I think this would look great on you."

"Really?" she asked. I nodded.

"You should try it on." I said. She looked unsure, but she did it anyways, and I tried one in pink, of course. When we walked out of our cabins, we looked at ourselves in the full length mirror on the wall and giggled. "We should take a picture!" I said grabbing my cell phone. I took a picture of us and then put my cell phone back in my purse.

"Wow, this is too expensive." She said. "I can't afford it." She looked back at herself in the mirror. "Too bad."

"I could buy it for you as a gift." She looked at me confused.

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, you're offering me friendship after we kissed, and that means something." I said. "Most people wouldn't, especially with the whispering and staring from the people in our school." She smiled.

"Well, thank you." She said.

"You're welcome, friend." I smiled. "Where are the guys, anyways?"

"I don't know about your friends, but Jenny went out to buy a Coke for herself." She said. We changed back into our clothes, I paid for both dresses and we got out of the store.

We found Jenny drinking a diet Coke walking towards us.

"Hey, Jenny, where are the guys?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, they told me they would take a look at the basketballs." I rolled my eyes. It was so typical.

We found them not so longer after that. They had our bags, which were many, and we headed to the parking lot. Adam and Jordan had an important game to attend to, so they left. I didn't know about Jenny and Gabriella, but she said they had to get home in less than an hour, so we went to my house.

"I have to use the bathroom really quickly, and then we have to go, Gabs." Jenny said and stood up. She entered the bathroom and closed the door. I sat on the bed next to Gabriella. She was looking around, at the photos probably.

"You were so cute when you were a child." She told me.

"Thanks." I smiled. She turned to me. "So, what will you and Jenny do this week?"

"Well, tomorrow Jenny is busy with her mom. They'll have a mother-daughter time." She said. "So the rest of the week we're going to spend all the time together, and in the weekend, she's going back to LA."

"Oh." I said. "Shame she's only spending a week here, she's very nice."

"Yeah." She said.

"Maybe Saturday you could come here and we can watch a movie." I said.

"That sounds good." She said and Jenny got out. "We have to go." I walked down with them to the door. Gabriella's mom was waiting for them outside. "See you Saturday." She waved and smiled. I waved and smiled back, closing the door. I went back to my room and thought about this afternoon. My head was actually really confused, I was being nice to the girl who kissed me? Well, that's not so surprising, she's actually really nice, I liked her. I just wondered why I was feeling so… weird near her.

**.**

During the rest of the week, Gabriella and I spent practically all the time together. We had lunch together, we did the projects together, and she helped me with some subjects, like Math. The weird feeling I was getting every time I was around her was just getting worse. I noticed she'd make me smile without trying, and every time she was around, I was happy. When she left, I was all sad and quiet again.

When Saturday came, I woke up early, cleaned my room, cleaned the living room, and then I decided on an outfit for the day. I chose my hot pink jeans, a white top and hot pink jacket matching the jeans, and let my hair hanging down my shoulders until it reached my waist. After I got ready, I went down to the dining room to have lunch. My mom, dad and twin brother were already there, as expected.

"Mom, dad and I'm going out this afternoon to meet the guys, is that okay?" Ryan asked.

"Sure, sweetie. Have fun." My mom smiled at him. "What about you, princess?"

"Oh, a friend of mine is coming over." I hoped Ryan didn't say anything about this friend being Gabriella, even though he didn't know.

"Who is it? A new friend?" my dad asked.

"Not really." I said thinking.

"Okay. Your mom and I will be out for a few hours, will you two be okay here?" my dad asked. It was great to see him talking nicely to me this time.

"Yes." I smiled.

After we finished lunch, I went to the kitchen to think about what we should eat that afternoon. I was in doubt between popcorn, chocolate or waffles.

Mom and dad had left about thirty minutes ago, and I was lost in my thoughts, when I heard the doorbell ring. I smiled and walked over there to open it. I saw Gabriella smiling at me. We got in and went up to my room.

"Where's your family?" she asked, noticing the house was silent.

"Out." I simply said. "Okay, what movies do you want to watch?"

"I don't know, what movies do you have?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow at her and took her to the movie's room and showed her all of our DVD's. Her mouth dropped open and I giggled.

"We can watch _Killers_." She suggested, taking out the DVD.

"Yeah, I love that movie." I said.

We watched the movie, giggling and laughing, making comments to ourselves. Sometimes we'd talk too much and lose an important scene of the movie, and we'd watch it again. We were sitting on the sofa, Gabriella had her head resting on my lap as she laughed at what I just said about Ashton Kutcher.

"Stop laughing your ass off, we have to go down decide what we should eat." I said waiting for her to stop laughing and get up.

"Alright, alright." She said. We decided on popcorn, and after we came up, we grew tired of watching the movie, so we just went to my room to talk and eat. We were sitting on the bed, I was holding the bag of popcorn, while she was talking about the time she and Jenny got lost in the mall.

"…we spent two hours trying to find our mothers, but we couldn't, so we just went into a store and tried out every single clothe of it, until our moms found us." She told. "We were about 4 or 5 years old."

"Wow, so young and yet you guys knew what to do." I said and she laughed. "Why are you laughing so hard today?"

"You're funny." She said and smiled at me.

"Thanks, that's something no one ever told me." I said.

"Well, nobody knew." She said. I looked at her and threw a mouthful of popcorn at her and laughed myself.

"Well you're right, I _am_ funny." I said.

"I didn't think so." She said throwing popcorn at me.

"Are you kidding me?" I said. We started a popcorn fight, running around the room, throwing popcorn at each other. And when the popcorn was all over the floor, she started tickling me, after she found out I was ticklish. "Stop it!" I said while she tickled me. I threw myself on the bed and she followed me, sitting on my thighs, tickling my stomach. I couldn't turn around, so I laughed the hardest I've ever laughed, and there were tears rolling down my cheeks. "Please, please stop! You won!"

"Finally." She smiled. I took a deep breath, wiping away the tears from my eyes.

"This is your entire fault." I stared up at her and she giggled. Everything got silent in matter of seconds, and we kept staring at each other. I didn't know what was going on her mind, but I could say my thoughts were unusual. For the first time in my life, I think I was actually feeling attracted to a girl, and I felt good with it. We leant in and kissed. This time, we didn't pull apart after some minutes, like in the party.

I enjoyed kissing her actually, she was a great kisser, and her lips were so smooth… We kissed for several minutes. She was grabbing onto my jacket, holding it tight. I don't know if her plans were to take it off, but she didn't do it. Our kiss kept getting faster and faster and I could feel her moaning into the kiss. This was new for me, but yet I loved the sensation. She trailed the kiss down my neck and I just closed my eyes. When our lips met again, I felt something licking my cheek, and it obviously wasn't her. We pulled apart to look at Boi sitting beside us on the bed. He barked when I looked at him.

"I'll be right with you, Boi." I said and turned back to Gabriella. We started kissing again, and Boi got off the bed. He barked two more times and then stopped. Luckily, our door was closed.

I played with her hair as she pulled me ever closer, kissing down my neck again. This time, it was my turn to grab onto her shirt and hold it tightly. I was moaning softly and she giggled. She kissed my lips again and I could swear I heard a knock on the door. In a matter of seconds, the door opened, and I pushed Gabriella off me. I looked to see Ryan with eyes wide. I looked at Gabriella, and we were both breathing heavily.

"Mom, dad!" he called into the house.

"Please, Ryan, don't-" I started. No use. Mom and dad soon appeared there. Ryan didn't have to say anything, our faces gave us away. When they saw all the popcorn on the floor, dad looked at Ryan.

"What happened here?" he asked. Nobody answered, afraid. I noticed he was getting angrier. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" he yelled. I jumped in a fright as I felt Gabriella squeeze my hand tight, but they couldn't see it from the door.

"They were making out." Ryan said pointing at us. Boi barked at him. I saw my dad's face getting red, and I could imagine what he'd say.

"You!" he said pointing at me, then out the door. "Out of my house!"

"But daddy-" I started.

"OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he yelled. I jumped in a fright again, tears started filling my eyes. I looked at Gabriella and she had a scared look on her face. I just stood up from my bed. "You have _one_ minute to get your stuff. And Boi will stay."

The three walked away and I sighed, looking down. Boi ran towards me and I picked him up. Again, Gabriella squeezed my hand tight. I looked at her and she had a comforting look on her face.

"You can stay with me." She said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, after you bought me the dress, I couldn't find a way to pay you back." She said. "I'll help you with your stuff." She offered, standing up also. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I packed my clothes. I didn't pack all of them, there was no space. Gabriella and I took my things downstairs as my dad was waiting for me.

"You can come other time to grab the rest of your stuff." He said, still fuming. I looked down, I felt like crying my soul just by staring at his eyes.

Gabriella called her mom, she picked us up and we were gone. In the car, I rested my head on the window, crying.

"Hey." Gabriella said putting a hand on my shoulder. I got closer to her and rested my head on her shoulder and cried. She put an arm around my shoulders and rubbed my right arm softly. "Don't worry, I'm here for you." She said. I felt my heart melt, those words were the most important for me at that time. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you." she smiled back.

**.**

**Gabriella's POV**

I saw Sharpay break down into tears, it broke my heart too. I couldn't bear to see her like that, I wanted to make her happy again. When we got in my house, I took her upstairs, helping her getting her stuff. I put her stuff on the guest's room and we went to my room. I looked at my bedside table, at my empty picture frame that once had a picture of me and Troy in the Country Club. I sighed.

"Gabby…" she called me. I looked at her eyes, feeling so damn happy for hearing her calling me that. I know a lot of people call me that, but only she made it sound so special. "Thanks for everything." She smiled.

"You're welcome, Shar." I said. She smiled bigger and wiped the tears away.

"I should try and stop thinking about my parents." She said.

"Yeah." I said. "Hey, let's go out tonight, distract you from your problems." I suggested.

"Okay, like doing what?" she asked.

"Going to the movies, going out to dinner, I don't know. Do something." I shrugged.

"That sounds like fun." She said. "There's a place where we could go. Can I invite Adam and Jordan or do you want just the two of us?"

"You can invite your friends." I said, although what I really wished was that we could go just the two of us.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know they also comfort you when you're sad." She said. "And if you want to be with your friends, that's fine by me."

"I want to be with _you_." She said and I froze. My heart started beating really fast.

"What?" I was shocked to hear her, Sharpay Evans, saying that to me, Gabriella Montez.

"I want to be with you." She repeated.

"Really?" I asked a smile started appearing in my face.

"Really." She said. "Why are you so surprised?"

"Because, I've never expected to hear you saying this to me. You are such a confident, different person. These days, I've been thinking… you're a person every guy dreams about, you're so beautiful…" I explained. She smiled and sniffed, blushing brightly.

"And now you made me blush." She said smiling.

"I want to be with you too." I said. She looked into my eyes and smiled bigger. Her smile was beautiful. I kissed her again. This time, passionately, and not for so long. After several minutes, only not as long as before, we pulled apart and she smiled at me.

"I guess it's table for two, then."

**.**

We arrived at the restaurant, and it was beautiful. There were few lights, the walls were painted with different touches of brown and there were small trees everywhere. We chose a seat near the window. I sat down and sighed. She looked gorgeous tonight, she had jeans shorts, a white loose blouse, a long golden necklace and a black vest and black heels. While I was just wearing jeans and a light purple top.

"This place is incredible!" I said.

"Yeah, I love it too." She said. "Adam showed me, once. When he wanted an advice on where to take his girlfriend on a third date."

"Did he choose this place?" I asked.

"No, someplace else." She said. "As amazing as this place. Maybe I can take you there some other time."

"Wow." I sighed.

We talked and had fun. I was about to grab something of my plate to throw at her, but I remembered we weren't on our house to start throwing food at each other, so I controlled myself.

I actually had a great time with her, I didn't want the night to end. I didn't know what she was feeling, but even after her dad threw her out of her house, this day was amazing.

"You know, maybe I feel good about my dad throwing me out." She said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because this way I get to spend more time with you." She smiled and I smiled back.

"Yeah, that part's good." I said just as someone stopped beside us. We looked up to see Troy standing there.

"So, you two." He said and we nodded. "What are you girls doing here?"

"Having dinner." she said.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked and we giggled.

"Alone?" he asked lifting his eyebrows.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" she grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly, resting them on the table. He hesitated.

"No, of course not." He said, although we knew he was faking. He stared at our hands and looked away, then at me. "I just can't believe it, Gabby, of all people, why _her?_"

"First of all, _she_ has a name, and it's Sharpay, and second, you all treat her like she's a bitch when you guys don't even know her at all. She's way more than she appears to be, and if you got to know her, you'd fall in love with her too." Sharpay stared at me shocked. "So, when you are ready to apologize for treating us that way, we'll be happy to hear, and from now on, you and your friends will have to accept that if you ask for me, Sharpay will come with me."

"Uh…" he was surprised as well, and I could see he didn't know what to say. I just stared at him, waiting to see what he'd do. He just walked away, clearly embarrassed. I smiled and turned back to Sharpay.

"Why did you defend me like that?" she asked.

"Because it's true." I said.

"Wow, I've never seen you so angry before." She said. I giggled. "No one has ever said that about me." I smiled. "And what did you mean by 'fall in love with her too'?"

"I…" I thought of what to say.

"Are you in love with me?" asked me getting closer, staring into my eyes.

"Guilty." I said. She smiled and blushed. I smiled back.

"Well, we're both guilty." She said and I looked up at her confused. She nodded, like she'd read my mind. I felt like kissing her in that moment, but the gang was walking towards us. Well, our table was in the way out to the restaurant, so.

Taylor looked at our laced fingers and I could see she stopped walking. I just smiled. I didn't care what they thought of us, I was with Sharpay, and that was worth everything.

"Hi girls." Chad said, then he noticed our hands. Taylor stood staring at us, maybe shocked.

"Hi." We answered with a blank expression. Not later after that, they were gone. And Sharpay and I didn't leave a long time after that. We wanted to stay in a place where there were just us two, where people didn't judge us by our hands or our actions. So what? I was in love with a girl! But what an amazing girl, she could make me smile without trying, she looked beautiful even when she was crying her soul out, and there were a million of things more I liked about her, but I'm not going to waste my life explaining.

We entered my room and I let out a heavy sigh. She sat on my bed and sighed as well. I closed the door and walked towards her.

"Do you feel better?"

"No doubt." She smiled. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome." I said.

"Hey, next Friday, Adam said his teammates are having a huge party, and that we're invited. Do you wanna go?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said. "Your friends are nice."

"Yeah, they're great when you're feeling down." She said. "I have something to ask you."

"Yeah?" I asked, closing the curtains that led to the balcony and pulling my hair into a ponytail for the night.

"Are we like… a couple?" when I turned around and she looked at me, and she didn't seem confused or nervous, as I imagined she was when she asked the question. I smiled.

"I'm afraid so." I said. She smiled and looked at her hands. I walked towards her and lifted her head by her chin, making her look up at me. I kissed her tenderly and hugged her tight. She hugged me back and stroked my hair. After a few minutes, we moved to the bed, her on top of me as her hair tickled my face.

We were just enjoying being on each other's arms and feeling each other's soft lips. Her lip gloss tasted like strawberries, it was very nice. This time, she was the one who kissed down my neck, making me moan softly. I could kiss her all the time if she let me, this wouldn't be a problem at all. She started kissing my shoulder, until I felt her biting it hard, but I didn't scream or felt any pain, until I opened my eyes to see my shoulder bleeding. I looked up at her and she had a sexy smirk on her face.

"Oops." She said and kissed my lips. I was still feeling no pain, I was only enjoying this moment.

This time, I was the one who got carried away, and before I noticed, I had bitten her lower lip so hard it started bleeding too. She also seemed to feel no pain as we continued kissing. There was a knock on the door.

"Girls, dinner's ready!" my mom said from outside. I pulled apart from her to answer. I took a deep breath to make my voice sound firm.

"We'll be right there, mom!" I said, and before I could think of anything, Sharpay was kissing me again. I thought we had spent about a few minutes kissing each other after my mom called us, but it didn't take too long for her to knock on the door again.

"Girls, it's getting cold!"

We pulled apart, reluctantly, took a deep breath and went down for dinner. We sat down as mom put the food on the table. When she looked up at Sharpay to ask what she'd like to drink, her eyes got wide.

"Sharpay, dear, what happened to you?" she asked. Sharpay giggled quietly as she stared at me. I smiled at her, until I understood what that look meant. "Gabriella," my mom had her hands on hips as she stared at me. "did you do this to her?"

"What? Mom, she-" I started.

"Did you?" she interrupted me. Sharpay was giggling madly.

"Yes, but-" I said.

"No more biting your girlfriend's lips, look what you've caused." She said pointing at Sharpay's lips. She was still giggling madly. This whole situation was funny. My mom wasn't actually mad, she knew I'd never hurt Sharpay intentionally. "After dinner you'll take her upstairs and help her cleaning this lip." She was serious about this part.

"Fine. But she bit me first!" I said.

"Well, girls, no more biting each other, okay?" she looked at both of us, and now I started giggling. We nodded and my mom sat down. We ate quietly. Mom was talking to us, telling stories about when she met my dad, and Sharpay seemed to really enjoy those stories actually.

When we went back upstairs, I took her to the bathroom and grabbed a few cottons and some medicine I used when I cut some wound open. I put some of it on the cotton and turned to her.

"Okay, this might hurt a little." I said and touched her lip with the cotton. She closed her eyes tightly. "It's hurting because it's cleaning." I said. I passed the cotton through all her lower lip, and threw it away, getting a new one.

"Your mom is really funny." She said.

"Yeah, she is." I said passing the cotton through her lip again. She jumped when the cotton touched her skin.

"You said it might hurt _a little_. This hurts more than a little." She said.

"When I bit you, you didn't feel a thing, and shut up before you swallow my cotton." I said giggling. She giggled as well. Not too longer after, I was done, and there were only a few marks on her lip from my teeth, which I couldn't clean anymore. "Sorry about that, by the way."

"Sorry about your shoulder." She said.

"That's okay, it doesn't hurt." I said. "I have to clean this up before it stains my shirt."

"You better take it off now, then." She said. "I'm gonna make a call, I'll be waiting for you in your bedroom."

"Okay." I said. I closed the door, took off my shirt and cleaned my shoulder from the blood. I put on a Band-Aid after I was done and put back on my shirt and walked out of the bathroom and went to my bedroom, to find Sharpay looking around for something. "What are you looking for?"

"My necklace. When I was talking on the phone it unlocked and fell on the floor." She said. I helped her looking for the necklace, and we soon found it. I helped her putting back on her neck and we sat on the bed.

"What do you wanna do now?" I asked. "We don't need to sleep early, today's Saturday."

"I don't know." She said shrugging. "What do you want to do?"

"Just…" I sighed. "This." I said kissing her. We spent a lot of time kissing, and we didn't even realize it.

When we were already too sleepy, I just put on a DVD and we lied down on each other's arms, waiting to fall asleep. She felt asleep before I did, and I smiled, watching her sleep, until I felt asleep myself.

**.**

The next day, I woke up and was about to get up, but I noticed she was sleeping on top of my right arm, and I didn't want to wake her up. I sighed and lied back down, watching her sleep, until I heard my phone starting to ring. I grabbed it quickly before it woke Sharpay up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Gabriella? Hi, it's me." I heard Taylor's voice. I frowned, confused.

"I thought you weren't talking to me." I said.

"Well, we all talked last night after we saw you and Sharpay together, and we decided it was unfair to treat you girls the way we've been treating." She said. I smiled.

"Are you being totally honest with me?" I asked.

"Of course!" she said. "And we want to invite you two to come to my house at 3 so we can watch movies, and catch up."

"Sure, I'll talk to Sharpay and we give you the answer before noon, okay?" I asked.

"Okay. Bye." She said. I hung up and sighed. I was still confused; Taylor looked pretty mad at the party, and after she saw us two on the restaurant, she suddenly changed her mind. I was sure this wouldn't be too good.

"Who was it?" Sharpay asked beside me, causing me to jump in a fright.

"Holly crap, Sharpay!" I said.

"Sorry." She smiled innocently.

"That's okay." I said. "Good morning." I smiled.

"Good morning." She said. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah." I said. "Taylor invited us to go there this afternoon to watch movies. What do you think?"

"I don't know, it doesn't sound like a very good idea." She said.

"Okay. I'll give her the answer." I said, not feeling bad after all. There was a knock on the door and my mom opened the door, getting in.

"Good morning girls." She smiled. "I'm making breakfast already, I was coming here to wake you two up."

"Thanks mom." I said.

"Well, Sharpay, your lips looks better today." She said.

"Yeah, it is." Sharpay said.

"Well, you two must come down, it's getting cold." She said getting out, leaving the door opened after her.

"Let's go?" I turned to her. She nodded and we went downstairs. After having breakfast, I called Taylor and told her we weren't coming, because Sharpay was sick. She didn't suspect anything, so I just shrugged and hung up. We got dressed and went back to my room. She helped me making the bed and we sat down.

"So, what should we do?" she asked me.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "We could have lunch at the mall." She smiled.

"I like this idea." She said.

"Okay, I'm gonna go tell my mom." I said standing up. "Oh, this afternoon, we could make cookies."

"Yay!" she said. I got out of the room and walked downstairs to find my mom cleaning up the kitchen.

"Mom, Sharpay and I are going to the mall to have lunch, is that okay?" I asked. "We'll be back after lunch."

"Sure. Have fun." She said. I was about to leave the kitchen when she called me. "Oh, Gabby?" I turned to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" she said.

"Yeah."

"Do you love this girl?" She said.

"I think so, mom." I said.

"I could sense that last night." She said. I smiled. "Well, go. Your girlfriend's waiting."

I giggled and walked back upstairs. We left right after that. At the mall, we spent about 2 hours walking around, we bought a few clothes and then we sat at a table to have lunch. We ate, holding hands and talking.

After lunch, we decided we should take one last walk around the mall before heading back home. We were walking slowly, holding hands as people stared at us. There were a few girls holding hands too, but you could easily see one was taking the other somewhere. With us it was different, you could see we were a couple. Also, because sometimes we'd share a kiss or two. But people there were different from people in school, they didn't whisper or stood staring at us, they just stared a little then kept walking their ways. It was different.

"Hey, look at this!" she said pointing at a hot pink picture frame in a heart shape. I giggled.

"You're just _so_ Sharpay." I said.

"Well, who did you expect me to be?" she asked. I giggled. She kept looking at the picture frame and I smiled looking at her curious face.

"No one else, I love you for who you are." I smiled and she blushed. "Come here, this will be my gift to you." I said taking her inside the store. I bought the picture frame and we walked out, heading to the parking lot.

"Thank you. Now, I need a nice picture to put in here." she smiled.

"We can take it when we're at home." I said. We walked towards my car, walked in, and we were off to my house. I walked into my house, she threw her new picture frame on the bed and sighed. I looked at my own white picture frame, and noticed I didn't have a picture there as well.

"Hey, we both should put the same picture in our picture frames!" I said. She nodded and clapped her hands. I looked for my camera in my drawers. When I found, I took a picture of me and Sharpay. We were hugging each other tight and it looked like we were both very happy. Yeah, there was no doubt: I really loved that blonde girl.


End file.
